Broken Code
by KyleRoch
Summary: This is a romance between my OC [Sith] Jason and Ahsoka Tano [Jedi] and another between my oc Jackson Red and my other OC Zana Kle {A force Sensitive Zeltron[ This starts about season 2 episode 11 Ahsoka and my OC are 18 in this [age of consent] Rated M for Potential Smut And Violence HIATUS.I DO NOT OWN STARWARS THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS IS MY OC'S
1. Stolen Saber

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DONT LIKE SOMETHING PLEASE SAY SO I KNOW I SAY "i" a lot but i had a writing problem when i was a kid and i don't really know what else to say thanks**

 **My oc outift looks like The Force Unleashed 2 Heros armor but black with an ancient sith empire emblem on his right shoulder A Black BackPack and a black Wrist Comm And Jammer Hes.**

As im sitting at the bar i order 2 shots "Bartender need 2 more shots here"I say "sure" the bartender says I then notice 1 tall human with a strange mark on his armors shoulder "odd" I said out loud. I notice him get into a fight he draws his light saber oh no hes a Jedi They don't take kindly to sith. I hid my lightsabers behind my cloak I then notice its still attached at the hilt I took it apart then started to walk towards the exit. I Then notice a cute Torgruta at the entrance I then notice a lightsaber at her hip I think maybe i can make some money I then garbed it and started walking i start to go to the next bar. I look behind me to see her looking at me with the lightsaber in my hand I notice I did not have my mask on so i throw it on and force jump over the edge and garbed a police speeder and speed off.I decided to go back to my home instead I head to the local hotel were i "live". I still don't know what i'm going to do with the saber I decided to sleep on it. I woke to a knock on my door I put my mask on and open the door I saw 2 people a old Cosian and the cute Torgurta."Yes" I said worried "we are looking for a rouge Jedi who last been seen here have you seen anyone with a red mask... wait the mask sir..." that's all the could Togruta could say

before i forced pushed them and ran i hear a blaster shot then I felt a seering pain in my left should "Just a graze" I Heared a young voice yell "Stun not kill stun" I heard footsteps running towards me I ran towards the towards a drop off near district 1313 i stop near the edge were my "borrowed" police speeder was.I look behind me to see if i lost them i only saw the Torgruta i decided to try to tease her. "I did not know the beauty could run too" i could see her blush lightly i noticed a lightsaber at her side i realized i left it home "Enough Jackson ur under arrest"I chuckled "sure" i said i activated my 2 lightsabers 1 yellow and 1 Red I took stance vappad form seven she does reverse grip form 5 the way of the Krayt Dragon she makes the first move she charges at me and starts swinging at me. I start to block not wanting to kill her maybe injure her but not kill. "hey Beautiful don't try so hard you might hurt ur self" i said while i block her attacks "shut up"she said lightly blushing I heard her say. i got over confident and she found a flaw she tap my arm witch made it limp in pain "Goddammit!" i screamed started to fight with my 1 arm i then got shot by a stun blast and black out.I woke up Tied to a restrainer i looked around to find i was tied down i saw 2

human males and the Togruta on the platform i hear the younger looking one call to the Togruta "Ahsoka go see if the prisoners ok" the younger one says she walks over and sits near me "hey cuty" i say giving my best smile "don't try to get out of this ur going to prison punk"she said looking away i could see a little blush i notice both my lightsabers on her belt. I Then see that my force shackles and off i use the force to unlock the shackles then ahsoka is called by her master and moves away.I get up and start to run thru the hanger i force call my sabers and hear ahsoka call "master hes escaping!" i hear quick footsteps i reach a edge and look over to see a big drop i jump and go down a tunnel i land and hide in an alleyway i jump up hid in the dark i look over to see if anyone fallowed me i see ahsoka fall down and saw she hurt her leg. I was going to run but i saw thought "im not a heartless sith i need to help her" i run to her before she could activate her saber i forced called it and attached it to my back holster she started to yell but passed out. I picked her up bridle style in my arms and found a small motel i locked the door and placed her on the bed.I healed her the best i could but riped my cloak and a chair leg to make a splint i healed her leg and then restrained her i sat in a chair waiting for her to wake up. It did not take long she woke up and started for her saber till she

realized she was restrained and no saber she looked at me with a death stare."you Probably have questions ask away" i said staring at her "why did you help me sith"she said wary "ok first i could not leave a pretty lady like you on the street" i said while putting my hand on her heel she kicks it off and and swears at me "hey ok i just making sure ur other leg was ok" i said lying "well get some sleep cuty" i said walking to the other bed i turn around to see her blushing trying to not show it.


	2. The Meeting

I wait for Ahsoka to fall asleep before i left i was heading to the bar and waited there i waited there for 2 hours i had goten a small buzz but i walk out of the bar and put my mask on i start to walk to the space port to leave. I go to the space port but find theres a group of gangster there i try to avoid them but they still tryed to rob me They came up to me and asked me "how many credits you got kiddo" he said "to many for ur dumb ass mind to consider". Then the leader pulls out a DL-44 so i grabbed my lightsaber and connect them at the end and activate them killed to next to me i force push 2 of the building and the other 2 shot at me i killed the next one then disarmed the leader cutting his hand of and pushed him down "Jedi!" he screamed "Im am no Jedi!" then i force choke him im about to snap his neck before i hear behind me "Jackson stop now dont make me hurt you"a young voice said i turn around to see Ahsoka with Anakin "chosen one" with 3 501st troopers my eyes flare up purple [rare sith eyes]. I snap the thugs neck and i see the horrified look on Ahsoka face i toss the body at the clones knocking 2 out i then see the last one shoot a stun bolt i block it and force grab him and push him Knocking him down.I then see Ahsoka and Anakin charge at me i block both attacks i force lighting attacked Anakin sending him 50 feet to the wall i hear ahsoka yell "Anakin no!" she

screamed "what did you do dammit" she cryed "stunned him now its just me and you my Togrutan angle"I block here attacks and angered her and teased her more. "you have to use ur anger to defeat me or are you going to allow ur master to die" she then starts to do uncontrolled attacks she disarms me with a force push and throws my saber to the side and starts to swing at me. I dodge the attacks i see my Transport calling last passengers so i recall my red saber and kick ahsoka saber into the air an cut the top of it off i see the shocked look on her face "sorry angle but i got to go" i force push her and knock her out and forced called my yellow one.I then hear lots of foorsteps i turn around to see 24 clones running towards the area including rex Anakin 1st in command i use the force to push stuff in there way i jumped onto a ledge and hear 3 lightsabers activate i looked up to see Cin Drallig and 2 Jedi temple guards i sense a force signature i have not sense in 6 years ... my brother... { **FLASHBACK** } Jackson a Jedi knight and his brother a Jason a padawan were on a diplomatic mission "Jackson im worried what if they try to kill us like what happened to Obi-wan" he said frowning "Dont worry we are going to a neutral planet theirs going to be guards

from both sides there" i said patting his shoulder .As we leave hyper space to see a whole space battle going on i then get a warning from the republic Venator-class Star Destroyer flag ship i run to the communicator and say "this is Jedi knight Jackson Red And Jedi padawan Jason Red clearance code 250623 let us turn around" i said quickly i did not get a response i then see a ion blast from the star destroyer coming right at us grabbed the pilot and ran towards the escape pods and threw the pilot in and press the eject button.I forced ran towards my brothers room and grabbed him the ion blast it and the ship started to tilt and fell into the atmosphere fast we were close to the ground we ran to a escape pod i got blasted in to the escape pod and Jason blasted back to the room the pod ejected and i got up and saw the ship fall down and crash i was ejected in the atmosphere and crashed landed i woke up in the swap lands of Alderaan with a gash across my eye to my nose and a bad cut diagonal down my back and lost one lightsaber and With anger in my blood from the republic murder for my brother and my purple eyes stayed with me for 2 weeks now it happens when i get angry.{ **FLASHBACKENDS}** "Jas...o..n?" i said almost choking up i took off the mask my purple eyes return to my dark Green "Jackson!" he said taking off his mask "do not show your face to this traitor" cin drallig said

"Shut your mouth cin" i said "i thought you died"i said "no i survived they got me to a bacta tank i thought you died" he said staring at me "why did you turn to the dark side" he said with a shaky voice "THE REBUBLIC BETRAYED ME THEY SHOT US DOWN I THOUGHT THEY KILLED YOU AND THEY GAVE ME THIS SCAR AND ONE ACROSS MY BACK HOW COULD I STAY!" i shouted pointing at the scar {Imagine Anakins scare just across the left eye and to the nose} "i'm sorry" i said activating my LightSaber staff "what.." he said as i forced pushed him and the other guard off i charged at Cin i started to swing at him and go on the offensive i hit the sabers end and started use my anger i start to do double strength attacks i start to confuses him i swing down cut his light saber in half and kick him and i raise my Lightsaber and ...

 **WHAT SHOULD JACKSON DO SHOULD HE SUMBIT TO THE DARKSIDE OR DOES SEEING HIS BROTHER STOP HIM IF HE SUMBITS TO THE DARK SIDE THIS WILL BE FIVE TIMES MORE VIOLENT ...**


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

As I raise my red and yellow lightsabers i stab them down to Cin Drallig head until a yellow saber blocks the hit I look up to see my brother straining to hold on in time of confusion Cin Drallig force pushes me back I loses my yellow saber and I dangle on the roof.

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS?**


	4. Connection

I see Cin Drallig pick up the yellow saber and say "you do not deserve to own this saber" he said with a growl my sith eyes are staying not just flashing i look down to see if i could drop onto a ship I see a idle ship a few hundred feet bellow me. I look up to see the 5 Jedi Cin Drallig,Ahsoka,Anakin,the temple guard and my brother i pull myself up and hear "you are under arrest Jackson" i look up and say to Cin Drallig "you have brainwashed my brother taken my saber and still want to take ME to be tried unfairly and thrown in Prison for ever i rather die". I charged at them with my one red lightsaber the guard raises his saber to late I slice saber and his stomach he collapsed and i start to fight the others with lighting speed I see ahsoka go to the dead temple guard.I then force call the temple guards staff and activate the staff I block lots of attacks I see cin using my light saber because I destroyed his. I tap my brothers leg and he fell down I force push the other Jedi and grabbed my brother ran towards the edge I jumped off with him trying to fight me off but hes to weak he passes out. when we got close to the ground i used the force to repel us off so it was not be a harmful landing we landed i look up to see the Cin and Anakin looking over jump onto the cargo bay with my brother in my

arms and take the ship i place him on a cot and tie him to it with force cuffs as i always carry some in my backpack. I take off and head to Alderaan back to my old base to teach Jason the sith ways. I rip out the tracker and set the hyperspace jump i then hear a comm go off I press the jamming button on my wrist and smile i walk into his room to see him with one hand behind his back "whats that brother a gift for me! shouldn't of gotten me that" i said force grabbbing the comm and shutting it off. "What do you want Jackson" he said with anger in his eyes "Cant i just talk with my brother" i said with a chuckle "Just take me back home please" he said with a plea "I am brother" "you are" he said staring at me " yes Alderaan were we got shot down" i said walking out "NO, TO THE JEDI TEMPLE"he yelled "That is no home brother" i walked out of the room and we got out of hyper space. I land near my old base and grabbed my brother and push him on the ground i close the hatch and call down to him "hey were going to train like old times brother" i jump down and look at him.I uncuff him and he tries to force push me i with stand it and look at him he gets up and tries to run i grab him with the force and pulled him back "come on don't run"i said pushing him to ground come on i grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up "hit me" i said coldly "what" he said "HIT ME" i said with a yell. he

throws a light punch to my face i look at him and laughed " i said HIT ME !" he threw a little harder punch to my face i taste a little of blood nothing to serious "HIT ME HARDER DON'T WITHSTAND YOU'ER ENEMY WONT!" He punched me with all his force it hurt like a son of a bitch and i almost fell i noticed him crying "yes use ur emotions love hate anger sadness to fuel ur power" i said. He looked at me sniffling I placed my hand on his shoulder and hugged him as i placed a tracker on his shoulder he hugged back i separated and said get some rest tomorrow is going to be a hard day. I showed him to his room and i retreated to mine to see if i could find any training blades.[ **T** **his is just to strengthen the connection of the 2 no weird stuff ok** ]

 **PS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL**

 **R &R**


	5. The Turn

**Ok i have gotten like 3 pms asking whats my oc looks like He is 6 foot 1 hes not buff but hes lean but he does have muscles he lived on his own in a while for 6 month on Alderaan Hope this clears this up.**

I woke up and went to my brothers room to see he is still there sleeping i walk over to him and woke him up " Jason wake up we need to train" i said shacking him i throw him a training saber he got up clearing his throat "what?" he said rubbing his eyes "were going to train you to become poweful like me then we can control the galaxy together" i said "why cant you join the Jedi again" he said " *sigh* you don't understand i cant go back i killed the temple guard" i said trying not to look at him "you may be forgiven yo..." he said before i cut him off "do you know Jedi Knight Even Galla" I said looking at the floor "Yay he was killed by a sith on Florrum why "he said i looked up at him looked him in the eyes "No you did not kill him please tell me you did not kill him" he said with a shaky voice "Yes i did and 2 others thats how sith get there crystals" i said pulling out Gallas crystal but bleeding "fallow me "i said i brought him to a safe and unlock it with the force i pulled out 2 crystals i grabbed one and put one in my pocket and the other back in the safe "Do you want to join me if you don't i will take you back if you want to join me we will train" i said with sadness "I am not losing you again" I smiled "Lets train brother"

Ahsoka POV: **2 Months later**

Its been 2 months I cant get Jackson out of my mind he turned to the dark side because of the republic he thought his brother was killed. I cant get his lean body i felt it when he was carrying me i wanted to to stay there forever ... wait what is this im feeling. I ask my master whats going on "Master when Jackson was carrying me after i hurt my leg i felt like i belonged there it was the most amazing feeling i felt warm and my leg did not hurt i wanted to live there". Anakin Froze he looked at me "Im going to be blunt you are felling Love"he said looking in my eyes "I... I cant feel this its forbidden."I said with a shaky voice i turn around to leave but anakin stops me "You can love just don't let it take you down the dark side" i heard him say before i left.I ran to my room worrying i started to pace i thought to myself i could love just don't let it take you down the dark side...

Jackson POV

Me and Jason Have been training for 2 months i have been off my game thinking about Ahsoka her scent and small body in my arms i could stay like that forever ... wait never mind well We have amassed the name for me lord Traxsis Jason Darth Kres we went to the temple of Eedit [Just imagine Jason And Jackson instead of Savage Oppress] we land on deavron and put are mask on me a Jason built 2 lightsabers one green and one blue i took the blue one and Jason took green one we landed behind a whole bunch of b1 battledroids we activated are Jedi sabers and cut them down we see clones and 2 Jedi 1 master it seemed and a padawan the clones started droping there were 3 left we cut down the battle droids and the clones came up to us to thank us he said "Thanks General ..."he stopped taking off his helmet " Traxis and Kres"

"Darth Kres And Lord Traxis" Jason Finished the clone reached for his blaster but i put my red saber to his chest and activated it and force pushed him. The other clones started to fire but they were killed with deflection we walked up to the Jedi I looked at Jason and he nodded we took of our mask and his eyes were no longer blue they were a yellow sith eyes mine were purple sith eyes. He charged the Jedi Knight and went on the offensive he swung down multiple times breaking Hasleys defense when Hasley tried to attack but was cut down the Padawan charged at Jason but i forced grabbed him and threw him into the wall not hard enough to kill him but to knock unconscious i looked at Jason and said "Want to take him hes already has revenge and anger in his blood " "Sure he will be a good addition to are empire" i walked over and picked up the padawan slung him over my shoulder Jason Grabbed The Knights saber and took his new crystal. We climbed the ship and Restrained the padawan with force cuffs and layed him on a cot we took off and left to Alderaan to train. When the kid woke up we heard crying in the room personally i cant stand a kid cry i feel bad i walked in the room to see him crying into his pillow i walk up to him and put my hand on

his back the kid head shot up and looked at me and pushed me off and coward in the corner in fear. I said to him " its ok you are with us now no one will hurt you ur master was week and corrupt let me and my brother show you true power and True emotions" i said holding my hand out he slowly reached out and took my hand felt the shift in gravity when we left hyper space we landed and i helped Knox out of the ship and me and Jason Started to train him.

 **3 WEEKS Later**

Me and Knox were laughing at a Joke book he stole we then hear Jason Yelling We turn are head to see him running from blaster shots me and Knox get up and charged towards him we activated are sabers but he does not have a red one he is to young to kill for a crystal. we see republic forces clones and 2 Jedi coming to the location I told knox to run to the ship and put the binders on to look innocent before he was about to argue i threw him back towards the ship. I activated my saber with Jason and raised it above my head we got shot at and i deflected them and hit it back towards the clones hitting dozens of clones i don't know if i killed them maybe injured them but. I got hit in the lower torso with 1 laser bolts I yelled out in pain and started to cut clones heads off and cutting the chest .i force lightning attacked 3 clones and 1 threw a detonator i forced pushed it back killing him an knocking out the one next to himi see its rex i walk up to gim activate my saber and bring it down and a green light saber block it i look to see its Ahsoka giving me that death stare "whats with Jedi blocking hits"


	6. update

**OK I GOT SOME IDEAS THANKS TO 5.56X45 I AM SWITCHING JACKSON RED ROMANCE TO ANOTHER OC YOU CAN SEE IN THE SUMMARY BUT AHSOKA IS STILL JASONS ROMANCE AND JACKSON AND AHSOKA WILL BE FRIENDS**


	7. Jedi Return

I jump backwards activated my second saber my blue one i look around to see 30 clones surround me i look behind me to see my brother unconscious i start to worry i was scared they found out his identity but i see his mask on and hear a clone say the second "sith has been captured we don't know his mask is locked and can't get it off" i sigh in relief i hear lots of guns click.

"Jackson come peacfully and you wont get hurt" she said activating her saber

"Hurt me i thought we were friends" i said sarcastically and chuckle"That A'int going to happen honey" i start to summon a large force push i look up at ahsoka and smileed

"Jackson NO!" she yell i see half the clones hit the ground before i force repulse {I learned it in a sith holocron i "bought"}.

I send 20 clones flying in different directions knocking them out i activate my sabers and start to deflect shots back to clones. I force pushed ahsoka knocking her back to a tree knocking her out i cut down the last 4 i look around and hear groaning i go to my brother and wake him up he groans and looks around.

"What happened" he said groggily i chuckled

"you got knocked out somehow by clones" i said laughing then cutting his cuffs

" Shut up i heard ahsoka say that you did too" he said chuckling

i punched him in the stomach and helped him up and went over to the clones taking there helmets and weapons. Jason stopped and ran towards ahsoka and yelled at me

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" he yelled and lifted her head

"Shut up lover boy i knocked her out" I said

"Lets take her back to the ship and take her back to the temple" I said He nodded and picked her up.

We reached the ship and i start to head pack up stuff to leave ever since the republic know im here i then pick up a crate of Jybbuk-fruit i then feel a Horrible pain in my lower chest i drop the crate and collapse i hold my hand there and feel the burned skin and remember I was shot earlier the dark side must of brother runs to me and ask

"ARE YOU OK JACKSON!?"He said

"yes Im ok i just need to go to the ship and get a bacta patch" He helps me up and i head to the ship and i wrap my wound in a bacta patch and start towards the Hull / DUI Jail i open the door to see Knox sitting there with cuffs on. He takes them off and gets up and run towards me

"Its ok we won but we got to lave go pick up ur stuff were leaving in 2 hours" he nods and runs off the everything packed up we set off and set off towards coruscant and I went to the storage room were i see Knox and Jason playing Dejarik I walk up as i see Knox win.

"Hey Jason,Knox we are going to coruscant i need you to put these on" I say holding up 2 Force cuffs

"Why do we need to" Knox said with a worried face

"I am going to drop you guys off to so you can spy on the Jedi and Senate, I am droping you off with Ahsoka she is not a spy DON'T TELL HER"I said with a commading voice i gave them both Holoprojector's.I put on the cuffs and put them in the hull with Ahsoka i went to the Kitchen and grabbed a qucick meal pack and made it i put the food on a tray and went over to the cell and opened it and found Ahsoka waking up. She woke up and i placed the tray next to her

"There she wakes up" I said pulling up my chair

"Where am i " she said looking around well she sees Jason and Knox with cuffs near her "Where are you taking me"She said

"Don't worry I am taking you back to the Jedi temple" i said with a calm voice "Eat You need it" i say before i leave and go to the Pilot seat and sit down we come out of hyper space and I Pilot down to the Jedi Hanger i hear over the comm and hear,

"INT-66 Revert you'er Path or be Shot down"He Said

"And Lose 3 Jedi Hostage i don't think so" i said i did not get a response for 2 mins i land in the hanger and see clones surround the ship i open the cell doors and help Ahsoka out and my brother and Knox I Activate the ramp and bring down the Jedi and my friends i see Cin Drallig With Anakin I open my mouth and say...


	8. The Drop Off

"Hello Chosen one" i said with a chuckle

"Here is ur Padawan, Jason and Knox" i said Leading the 1 Knight and 2 padawans i walked down the ramp with them i the 3 Jedi,Ahsoka ,Jason and Knox. Have a good one I say walking back into the ship

"you are not going anywhere" i hear anakin say

"Yes,yes i am " I say before holding up a detonator they gasp and i say

"The food i gave to Ahsoka has nano droids in it, ok im going to leave now" I go into the ship and close the ramp i chuckle because there no nano droids i go to the bridge and trip over a small box and hit a button then a R5 Droid comes out i say to it

"I am ur new owner little drone please take off to the atmosphere on my cue"I say, he beeps a ok and i climb ontop of the roof and yell down .

"BYE!" i say clicking the detonator the ship lifts off and i say

"Tricked Ya" i throw there lightsabers and fake detonator and jump back into the ship and it speeds off, i pat the R5 Droid and said

"Nice one Five" It beeps in content as i take control we reach the atmosphere i get up and head to the cargo bay. I then feel the ship shake and Fives yelling i run to the ship Bridge and notice were getting shot at by 2 Z-95 StarFighters I tell Five to do evasive maneuvers and i jump onto the turret on top of the fighter and press the button and the roof separates and the turret rises up.I shot at the 7-95 on the right i hit the left wing and it fell i start to shoot at the second 7-95 but it was a very good pilot he shoots the turret and it explodes in my face i could feel the shrapnel hit my face i could feel metal go threw my Right cheek and hit my teeth i could feel shrapnel in my chest and lower chest i moved and it stung but i had to climb down the latter and stammer towards the Bridge I press the hyper drive button but the ship shakes and i type in random coordinates and the ship Jumps .I rip out the scrap metal in my cheek and hold a bandage to my cheek I come out of hyper space 1 minute later and exit into a atmosphere, I realize it and activate bottom thruster but it was to late i see the ground approaching quickly, The ship hit the ground and i black out.I come to and see 2 People one with pink skin and red hair and one with crimson skin and Black Hair i reach for my saber but i black out because of weakness. I wake up in a Small room with me laying on the bed i was shirtless and saw i had Bandages around my chest and abs i could feel a stinging pain on my cheek i could feel it was stitched on inside my mouth on my right cheek i then remember what happened, I looked around i got up and felt pain all over my chest and abs i claps on the bed i yell out in pain.

"DAMMIT!" I yell out, I then feel a force present coming in, i have never the force signature before, the force sensitive opened the door it was a very beautiful Woman who came in with pink skin and red hair one of the people that found me before i passed out except its not a human is a Zeltron a very Beautify species i stair at her in aw as she approches me

"Sir you are hurt you need to calm down and sit lay down" She says With a very charming voice

"No i cant lay down i have to go" I said because Zeltros was a Republic allied world i got up then i try to say

"I cant stay i..i..i" I was trying to get out before Smelling a wonderful scent i had no idea what it was but it calmed me,I Felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down to sit on the bed i was in a Blissful daze,i remember that Zeltrons can produce Powerful Pheromones that make them Irritable and more likable.I took another breath and i started to get attracted to her even more then before.


	9. Review Review I think ?

**Review Answers and replies**

 **ShadowJedi 3726**

 **R:It needs to be updated more often and I think that Jackson and Jason earning their way to become good guys would be very interesting and well needed.**

 **A:Yes i will be updating it more often the best i can Jackson and Jason My become heros but for now there going to be Anti-Heros AKA More Killing Of innocent,Jedi**

 **Book of Eli [thanks for all the reviews]**

 **R:Try having your oc bring Ahsoka to the dark side he clearly likes her...**

 **A:Bring Ahsoka to the darkside i dont know about that but Jason Is going to form a bond with Ahsoka.**

 **Guest ?**

 **R: Please continue**

 **A: I am going to sorry for the scare with the update i Just had Writers block**

 **Book of Eli**

 **R: Still interesting does feel a bit rushed in a few places but still interesting...**

 **A:Thank you and yes its a bit Rushed Beacuse i have to go to Many Doctor Appointments and i wanted to Update sorry again**

 **And to the coward of a guest that keep saying get a beta reader please make a account and pm me about what you don't like, don't comment Stupid shit if you can't give support full tips.**

 **Thanks to all the readers there will be and update in about 4 hours.**


	10. Crash on Zeltros

I Start to shake my head to get out of the daze but it did not work This Zeltron .. This Beautiful Zeltron.. no this Zeltron pheromones are to Strong not even a Sith cant snap out off Its Grasp, I feel a warm hand on my chest Pushing me back to lay down in my drug state i cant do anything, i was forced to lay down and i header her say

"so Jedi why did you crash on this planet"She said with a highly seductive voice i could feel her hold lossen when her finger traveled down right arm, I grabbed her wrist and said

"I am no Jedi" I say before Letting go of her hand

"Could you not Use ur Pheromones on me i am already Attracted to you" I said with a chuckle I could not tell if she was blushing or it was just her skin has pink skin with pink hair and wearing a very Reviling outfit because that's there culture i'm not complaining at all" I sit up.

"I Can sit up now don't need to help i am good" i flinch in a bit of pain but not to much

"Were is my shirt and armor"I say

"You'er Armor and Shirt was ripped up so here is a shirt " She said Handing me a shirt that was pure black,I put on the shirt.

"Why help me ?" I asked she scooted closer to me on the bed and said

"I don't know did not fell right to leave you there" she said getting up.

"By the way Diner is ready"she said strutting out,This is not the Jedi Temple off course i got up in pain and walked to the door and opened it,I smelled something Wonderful i walked towards the kitchen and saw 2 female Zeltron ,The one that was just in the room and one that looked older,

"are you ok" Said the older i looked at her and nodded

"Please sit down sir,oh i am sorry my name is Tana Kle and my Daughter Zana Kle" She said putting a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks ma'am i am Jackson Red" I said eating some off the food they started to eat it was silent

"So a Mandalorian Jedi that's uncommon" Tana said, I stoped eating and looked at her

"How did you know i am a Mandalorian"I said

"I don't know intuition maybe"She said with a chuckle

"And i am no Jedi" I said looking back down to the food

"You say you are not a Jedi, are you a Gray Jedi i heard of those before"Zana said I shake my head

"Are you a sith" she says laughing Tana joining her Chuckling i look up and and stare at her for 10 seconds i look back down and say.

"Did you activate my Sabers"i said

"No" Zana said with a questioning look on her face

"Here activate it this way"I said while force calling my red saber and handing it to her she activates it and the red beam shoots out infront of her

"Bigger then you thought "I said laughing at her face when she activated the saber she deactivated it and said

"You are a sith?"

"Yes but not a traditional sith but still a sith don't worry i wont hurt you,you saved my life i owe you Just don't tell the rebublic"i said wiping my face and looking back up.

"mother please may i talk to you in private" she says getting up her mother fallows i sigh and realize i must leave even thought wounded, i force call my sabers and attached them at my hip i start to get up when they come back

"You can stay till ur healed then You can leave" Tana Said starring at me

"Thank you Ma'am"I say she smiles and nodes while Zana runs her eyes down me I then hear a bunch of speeders and transports. i look out and see A Bunch of republic clones and 3 Jedi.

"we did not call them we swear" Tana said backing up i knew they were telling the truth the rebublic could not get here in that short amount of time

"I Know but i have to fight" I say activating both sabers.

 **Hope This suffices**


	11. Fight

I start to walk to the door till I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Zana

"You are injured and should not fight"She said with a worried look

"I have to they will kill me or raid ur home and arrest you for treason"I said deactivate one saber and put my hand on hers and say

"I don't know why you care about Me but i thank you so much for the help you and ur mother"I put my hand on her cheek and she leans into it

"Thank You but i got to go fight", i say before walking towards the door i open the door and see About 50 Clones 3 Jedi Jason, Anakin, Bariss. I activate the second saber, I slam my fist against my wound to feel more pain

"Jackson Put ur hands up and came quietly"I Look at Jason and he shook his head and I activated my saber, I hear lightsabers activate my saber sabers and I charge at the clones I slice up 3 clones and continue to slice up 6 more in quick succession, there was 4 more left I throw a weak force push at them but strong enough to throw them into the transport injuring them,I drop onto one knee to catch my breath,I slam my fist against my chest and get back up I see the 3 Jedi Charging I block Jason and Barriss attacks one in front one behind Anakin Charges at my side I kick him in his leg,then the side of his head and Elbow Jason in his arm he drops his saber then I kick him in the Stomach and he falls back, Anakin staggers to get up and I start to fight Barriss one versus one I start to go on the offensive start to attack with my right saber and defend with my left.I disarm Barriss and put my saber next to her neck, I see the fear in her eyes I stare at her.I then feel a horrible pain I did not anticipate the pain and I drop both my sabers deactivating them I feel on my stomach and I roll over and see Anakin standing over me with his saber to my neck

"Do it, Kill me avenge the Jedi I killed "I say to him I could see the conflict in his eyes I then feel the saber inch closer I close my eyes await death but hear Barriss "Don't Kill him it's not the Jedi

"Don't Kill him it's not the Jedi way" She says, I hear the saber deactivate and a LAAT Landing, I get up and get cuffed with force cuffs I get put into the LAAT and it takes off. I sit down and hear we land on the star destroyer and get taken to the Hold i lay down in my cell and stare at the ceiling.

 **I AM HEARBY STOPPING THIS STORY GOING ON A LONG HIATUS IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY PM ME AND I WE WILL SEE.**


End file.
